


Your Stars

by Lucigurl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Bonding, Chloe KNOWS, England (Country), F/M, Fanfic Challenge, Fuckruary 2021, Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Kinks, Making Out, NSFW, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic, Quarantine, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, Walking In On Someone, Walking together, Wing Kink, Working Out Together, one bed, shower scene, will they wont they, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigurl/pseuds/Lucigurl
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are stuck in quarantine together. This could get really annoying or Chloe might find herself questioning her relationship with the Devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Your Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> • Trope/Kink: AUs  
> • Location: Non-U.S. Destinations  
> • Quote: “I know you asked for time, but your time slips away so fast, and I don’t want to waste any more of it.”

Chloe padded into the kitchen wearing an oversized t-shirt, no pants and slippers. She poured herself a glass of water from the fridge and sipped it. The weather here was so hot right now. London, England. The new lieutenant had demanded she go on a month-long training seminar. With Lucifer. Because their close rate had been the best in the precinct, he saw her as higher up potential. He said he wanted to extend her skill set, and Lucifer’s for much-needed cases back home.

So here she was. Quarantining in a hotel in England, with the Devil himself. Apparently, the department hadn’t wanted to splurge on two separate quarantine bubbles, given they were obviously in each other’s bubble at home. The hotel room was spacious enough; a small entryway with a kitchenette, a large bathroom with shower and separate bath, a two-seater couch with a tv, and a small bedroom with a queen-sized bed and wardrobe.

She had thought it might be awkward having to share a space so closely with Lucifer. Hell, share a bed even. But he had been nothing but a gentleman for the past 2 days. He had slept on the couch, an amazing feat for such a tall man. He _did_ take up ¾ of the closet, however, stating that all his garments must be hung. Chloe had packed lightly so she didn’t mind. Lucifer had also made them breakfast both mornings, a habit she could definitely get used to.

However, now by day 3 of the 2-week isolation, she was already beginning to dread the monotony of each day. She had no casework to do, she had read through the material for the training programme already, and she finished the book she’d brought. Lucifer had busied himself with ‘work’ calls very early in the morning, having not quite adjusted to the new time zone quite yet. It took a lot of management to be as successful with his money as he was. He could have sprung for a grander suite or separate bedrooms, but somehow he didn’t mind. He found himself wanting to be close to Chloe. Then again he knew 2 weeks could make anyone sick of one another.

It was around lunchtime when Lucifer entered the kitchen as well. He was dressed head to toe in his usual Prada suit. Chloe looked up from her phone and scoffed.

“You know you can relax,” She said gesturing. “We don’t have work to do for a while.”  
“I know,” he said fetching a pre-made sandwich from the fridge. “I happen to like the way I look in these. Plus they are the only clothes I brought.”  
She looked at him incredulously. “You can borrow a t-shirt and shorts if you need,”  
He waved her off leaning back against the counter. “So what are your plans today?”  
“Well, I didn’t do my morning workout,” She sighed. “So… that. Maybe watch TV.”  
“Oh a workout, that’s something I could do…” he mused between mouthfuls.

Chloe decided to join him and got her own lunch out. “I can feel myself starting to get more and more bored.”  
“Agreed.” He nodded. “I mean, I’ve gone through much worse isolation than this. Hell for starters. But every other plague that’s pervaded humanity over its course.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows. He was right, in the grand scheme of things I’m sure he’d endured worse. It wasn’t like he was the worst person to be trapped with for 2 weeks.

As if he could read her mind he went on to say. “I could very easily withstand the isolation of Hell if I had your company like I do now.”

Chloe blushed not sure how to respond to that. So they sat eating in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

When she was finished she dusted off her fingers. “Do you want to work out with me then?”

“Getting to watch you in tight yoga pants and sweating? Yes please.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t make it weird.”

**-**

After both of them changed into work out gear they picked up the coffee table in the middle of the lounge and moved it out of the way to create space. Chloe pulled up a YouTube video for an ‘at home’ work out that lasted about 45mins.

The two of them began following along doing reps of 10 for each exercise. It was comical for Chloe to see Lucifer, in her opinion, in too tight-fitting shorts. He opted for no t-shirt, he probably didn’t bring one, and she could see sweat beading below the scars on his shoulder blades when she turned to face him.

Before long Chloe could feel her muscles beginning to burn and her efforts to keep silent faded. She huffed out her breaths and gritted her teeth through the pain.

Lucifer quietly chuckled as he copied her movements easily.

“Shut up,” She struggled out through the last rep.

“No, I’m quite impressed, Detective.” He mused giving her a side-eyed glance. He too appreciated watching her muscles were taut and flexed as she gracefully moved her body.

The video ended and they began stretching out.

“Gotta take down the bad guys somehow.” She said catching her breath.

“Indeed,” He said not looking out of breath in the slightest. “I guess I should’ve known you kept yourself fit.”

“You want to come on a walk around our floor to cool down? I signed us up for the 2:00 time slot.” She offered.

“Bloody hell, yes!” He exclaimed. “Anything to look at some new scenery.”

On their government-sanctioned walk around their hotel floor 6, Chloe began to wonder out loud.

“Why work out if you have supernatural strength?”

“Same reason you humans do, I guess. I like to push my limits as well. The bar might just be a little higher is all.”

Another lap around the floor in a loop.

“Man, I miss Trixie.” Chloe sighed.

“Yes, I bet you do. You know I’m even starting to miss Maze…”

Another lap.

“I have quite a few work calls to make later. Bloody time difference.” Lucifer complained.

“Try to at least get into a good sleep routine, Lucifer, it’s not good for you.”

“Is that concern for the Devil I hear Detective?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. They walked around in companionable silence a few more times. Though monotonous, Lucifer made all the difference. There was something about the way he carried himself when he walked that she had noticed before. His hands clasped behind his back like an old man from the 1800s. She imagined them going for a promenade along the banks of the Thames in their Sunday best as onlookers gasped at their lack of social etiquette.

She could see this also becoming a routine in their two weeks here.

**-**

Returning from their stroll Chloe had jumped straight into the shower. After rinsing off the sweat she had earned, she leaned out from the curtain and grabbed a towel.

Suddenly Lucifer burst in through the door. Chloe clutched the towel wrapped around herself.

“Lucifer!” She scolded.

“I’m sorry Detective,” He stood in front of the mirror and wiped it clear. “I have a video call and need to make sure I look presentable.” He was already dressed in his black suit from earlier.

“You could’ve waited 2 more seconds and I would’ve been out of your way.” She tentatively stepped out onto the bathmat.

However, she lost her balance and her free arm shot out to steady herself on Lucifer’s forearm. He stilled for a moment, looking down at her hand resting there as if it were a foreign object.

“Oh, sorry,” Chloe mumbled and withdrew.

He turned to face her. “No apology needed, Detective.”

She stared up into his impossibly dark brown eyes. “You look good, Lucifer.” She said barely audible.

“As do you,” he murmured leaning in closer and his eyes flicked to her lips. The smell of his cologne invading her senses was simply superb.

She watched his lips just centimetres from her own. They parted as he swiftly licked his lips, a devilish smile appearing. She subconsciously bit her own lip. Why did she so badly want him to kiss her right now?

Remembering herself and glancing down at her naked body only just covered by a towel, her cheeks burned. Lucifer cleared his throat stepping back a fraction and looking at himself in the mirror once more.

“Well,” He said. “If you think I look alright… They’ll be waiting for me.”

And with that, he turned on his red-bottomed heel and strode from the bathroom.

**-**

The following day after Lucifer made breakfast for the two of them, Chloe and Lucifer went about their business separately. She had tried to create somewhat of a routine for herself by working out and going for a walk around their floor again at 2:00. She had asked Lucifer if he’d wanted to join but he had been in the middle of a video call and gracefully had to decline. He wished he could have joined her, yesterday’s walk had been very pleasant indeed. He would have to make it up to her.

Wanting to give Lucifer some form of privacy while he worked, Chloe closed herself off in the bedroom. She turned the TV on and had been mindlessly flicking through the foreign channels for over 2 hours now.

There came a knock at the door. Startled she sat up straighter in bed. It could only be Lucifer.

“Come in,” She said concerned a little.

He quietly pushed open the door a crack and poked his head in.

“You can come in.” She said again.

He opened the door wider stepping in. “Just wanted to make sure you weren’t flicking the bean, so to speak.”

“Lucifer, I wasn’t…” Chloe blushed.

A wicked grin spread across his face. “Nothing wrong if you were.”

She stood abruptly in her casual t-shirt and shorts as if to prove her innocent. Hands where he could see them.

“Right,” He chuckled. “Now then, if you’re ready I’ve taken the liberty of preparing dinner. Well, I didn’t cook it unfortunately but I unpackaged it and did some… you’ll see.”

She walked over to him suspiciously and he gestured through to the living room.

There on the coffee table was set out a beautiful candlelit dinner. There was red wine already poured and a cluster of cushions from the sofa on either side of the table for them to sit at. Where he managed to find candles she had no idea. Then the swell of gratitude in her chest took her by surprise.

“Lucifer!” She said turning to face him.

“I felt rude that I missed our walk today,” He said simply.

“That’s fine. You didn’t have to do all this!” She stepped closer to him and placed a loving hand on his chest.

He looked down at her hand rested there this time with comfort. In return, he placed a hand at the small of her back and lead her over to sit down.

“I feel completely underdressed.” She stated looking at the wonderfully laid outspread.

“You look lovely no matter what you wear.” He said passing her a glass of wine.

She settled in a took a sip to distract from her reddening cheeks.

Though the meal is simple, Lucifer going the extra mile makes up for it. They talk of home. Trixie, Maze and he even mentioned Linda a few times as well. As the last glass of the wine is poured they make their way out onto the balcony.

The sun set hours ago, and the faint twinkle of stars can be seen above the buildings around them. Not a cloud in the sky.

“If it weren’t for the terrible air pollution you could see my stars better,” He gazed upward.

Chloe watched him for a second before something clicked. “ _Your_ stars?”

“Yes,” He said looking down at her. “I put them there a long, long time ago.”

“The Morning Star,” She whispered squinting up at them again. It was hard to fathom his abilities sometimes. This was one of them.

“The Lightbringer.” He agreed still watching her, wondering what she must think of his small confessions like these.

A slight breeze blew through chilling the night air. She stepped a little closer to him so she was tucked into the side of his chest.

She could feel his eyes on her still and she tried to ignore the way it made her insides feel. Turning to face him now she held his caught eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” He whispered despite himself.

Chloe’s eyes trailed over his lips once more. The man who hung the stars was standing here, in quarantine, with her. She craned up on her tiptoes and placed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

He was certainly caught off guard. He paused and stared back into her clear blue eyes. She thought of kissing him as well. The idea gave him confidence. Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed her back. She leant into it, enjoying the feel of his full lips moving with hers. Desire pooled in her stomach and she managed to tear herself away.

He kept hugging her to him as she let out a breathy laugh and touched her wine glass to her mouth. He could clearly see the flush in her cheeks as she turned to face the stars again. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the ear-splitting grin that threatened to break free.

**-**

The next morning Lucifer and Chloe did another workout together. Afterwards, Chloe was desperate for a shower. She ducked into the bathroom to turn the shower on and then headed back to the bedroom to put her jewellery on the bedside table. She walked back into the bathroom absent-minded and humming to herself.

She peeled off her shirt and stood in her sports bra checking herself out. Her biceps were definitely getting bigger. She reached a hand behind the curtain to check the water temperature and jumped back with fright.

There, stood Lucifer, rinsing his hair under the spout.

“Hello, Detective.” He said cheerily. He was never ashamed of his naked form.

“Oh, sorry!” Chloe squealed and swiftly turned to face away. “I didn’t know you were in there. I turned the shower on for me.”

“Yeah, thought I’d squeeze in before you. You’re welcome to join me though.”

Chloe scooped up her discarded shirt from the tiled floor and covered her chest with it. She still couldn’t bear to face him to check if he was kidding or not.

“No, no,” She said to the ceiling fan. “You go for gold. Just let me know when you’re finished.”

“Righto!” He called back as she quickly shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later and Chloe was entering the living room with a towel wrapped around her head. Surprisingly she found Lucifer sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Are you alright?” She asked coming to sit next to him.

“You can choose,” He passed her the remote. “I’ve no idea what’s good.”

“You want to watch mindless TV with me?” She was shocked. The Devil was having a PJ day. She took in how he was only wearing his robe.

“As I keep saying, it’s your company that makes the difference, Detective.”

She shrugged her shoulders and randomly chose a documentary about seahorses.

He didn’t complain once. Stopping to ask curious questions about why she liked shows about the ocean and so on. She relaxed into her corner of the couch. She always found it easy to relax around him. There was something about his energy that helped calm her at crime scenes like she could keep her head above water.

The voice of the French narrator softly droned on in the background lulling the two of them to sleep.

An hour later Chloe awoke from her nap, leaning the opposite way, her head awkwardly resting in Lucifer’s ribs. Her neck ached and she straightened up to stretch.

Lucifer stirred then too, giving her a small smile. “I didn’t know how much I needed that.”

Chloe winced. “How do you sleep on this thing every night?”

“Well, I usually don’t have a greedy blonde taking up more than half.” He joked.

Noticing her hips practically sitting in his lap she sat up. She rolled her eyes and switched the TV off.

**-**

Chloe rolled over to look at her phone clock again. 2 am. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and she knew there was no way she was falling asleep anytime soon.

There came a muted thud from the living room. Was Lucifer still awake?

Without a second thought, she clambered out of bed pulling the throw and wrapping it around her. Silently she turned the door handle and looked through the gap. The glow of the tv flickering soundlessly filled the room. She could see Lucifer’s profile as he stared out the window, not even glancing in the direction of the television.

She stepped in the stand in front of him. “You’re still up,” She stated.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He murmured barely looking away from the night outside to acknowledge her.

“Same,” She sighed and perched on the edge of the coffee table.

He finally turned to face her. She was backlit by the television now but he could still make out her forlorn expression in the shadow.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked her.

“Trixie, work…” She let out a long breath. “Mostly Trixie. I miss her so much. I just face-timed with her today but it’s made it worse.”

“You love your child very much,” He observed.

She just nodded.

“I miss home too. I miss Lux and the party-goers and… my piano.” He admitted.

She looked as his dark almost black eyes in this light. He played with the ring on his finger self-consciously.

“At least we have each other right?” He said trying to cheer her up.

She gave him a half-smile. She wasn’t sure even Lucifer could cure her loneliness tonight. They were halfway around the world from their loved ones.

“You know when Trixie couldn’t sleep,” She mused. “I would let her come and sleep with me. But she would kick me out of my side of the bed because she preferred it because it smelt like me.” 

Lucifer chuckled. It warmed him a little hearing about Chloe as a mother. He admired her for still managing to be the best mother a child could ask for even after her separation.

“When was the last time she did that?” He asked.

“Probably that night… you got shot for us. She was anxious for you Lucifer.”

“Hmm,” He pondered. “I had no idea my presence affected her so much.”

“She loves you Lucifer,” Chloe said with all honesty.

There was an overwhelming feeling that filled his chest. She looked at him with earnest but he looked down. What did he do to deserve the love of her child?

“You protect us,” She answered his unspoken question. She could see his confusion before he managed to hide it. “You make me laugh, you make me a happier person. That’s what Trixie loves about you.”

He smiled up at her. That made sense.

“There aren’t a lot of children in Hell.” He said plainly.

“I would hope not!” Chloe laughed.

They sat in silence for a minute or two. The window was open and the noises from the night filtered in from down below.

“At least London sounds like home.” He said.

“Well, you are surrounded by everyone with the same accent as you now.”

“How right you are!” He chuckled.

Chloe stood and examined the tiny bed he had made up for himself on the tiny couch. She held out her hand.

He stared back at it confused but took it anyway. She lead him through to the bedroom and stopped at the foot of the bed.

“My side,” She pointed. “Your side. Got it?”

“Detective, I don’t understand?” He froze as she climbed into bed.

“Lucifer, that couch is too small. We can share the bed it’s okay.”

“And you don’t mind?” He asked lifting the sheets. “Sleeping with the Devil.”

He couldn’t see her roll her eyes in the dark. “Lucifer, just get in.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” He quickly lay down beside her on his side. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could now see the outline of her face.

“If we’re gonna be here for 10 more days you may as well get a good night’s sleep.”

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered back. He loved that he could hear her smile.

The silence filled the air once more and the two of them lay side by side. He began listening to the sound of her breathing in and out. He started counting them.

Somewhere in the night, he lost count.

**-**

“Alright, you’ve got to go to school now babe,” Chloe said to Trixie through the computer screen.

“But I didn’t get to talk to Lucifer!” She protested. In the background, Dan placed a backpack onto her shoulders.

“Yes, hello child,” Lucifer said briefly popping his head in view of the camera. He had sat slowly eating beside her at the counter for their entire conversation.

Chloe didn’t want to draw attention to it, but the gesture was very sweet in her eyes.

“Lucifer!” Trixie cried. “I had a question for my history report.”

“When is it due?” Chloe asked.

“Next week.”

“Okay, you’re going to be late. You can ask him tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Trixie sighed. “Bye Mom, bye Lucifer!” She waved enthusiastically before Chloe clicked the end call button.

“Since when are you helping her with her homework?” Chloe turned in her chair to face him.

He shrugged his shoulders innocently. “One or two bedtime stories about the Greeks and Romans.”

Chloe smiled shaking her head incredulously. “You were there for all that?”

“Of course,” He stood ultimately ending up standing between her legs. He towered high over her head. “They sure knew how to through a party, I tell you.”

“Hmm,” Chloe smirked up at him, narrowing her blue eyes. “Of course.”

Lucifer made a move to step away but Chloe locked her knees around his legs keeping him there. She reached her hands up to stroke the fabric of his navy suit.

“Detective,” His eyes hooded with desire.

Her arms reached up as high as they could before tugging lightly to pull his face down to her height. He came undone easily into her arms around his neck. Her own desire clearly evident on her face.

She laced her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and before she could second guess her actions, planted a warm kiss to his lips.

Lucifer’s hands instantly clasped her jaw at either side. His kiss was eager and hurried, afraid she would pull away. However, Chloe matched his passion in her own kiss, deepening it further. Their mouths were hot on each other, their hands roamed greedily. Lucifer gripped her thighs in his strong arms and lifted her. She instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed her down on the countertop. Never once breaking their kiss, Chloe felt like her insides were flying. The heat under her skin as Lucifer caressed her bum made her burn. Lucifer burned as well when Chloe licked his lips. She pulled at his shirt collar, their bodies pressed together tightly, neither wanting to stop but both panting for air.

As Lucifer’s hand slid up underneath her shirt to cup her breast her stomach leapt into her chest.

“Lucifer,” She pulled away unwillingly. She was suddenly cautious. Something in her gut was telling her to slow down. She didn’t want to rush things with him, she wanted to savour it. And the rational part of her brain knew they had to spend the next few days in quarantine together and starting something like this may not be the best idea.

His hand dropped immediately. “Sorry, Chloe.” His face looked concerned.

“No, I’m sorry.” She amended. “I just need more time.”

“That’s quite alright.” He managed a small smile and quickly kissed her forehead before helping her hop down off the counter.

She smiled a little embarrassed back at him. Her lips stung of the kiss they had just shared.

“I need a minute.” She murmured and went over to the bedroom door.

Lucifer stood rooted to the spot staring after her. She paused for a second before closing the door and he thought he could see the hesitation in her eyes. Like the very last thing she wanted to do right now was stop. But he would respect her space.

**-**

Chloe thought and thought. All afternoon she tossed and turned. Back and forth. Should she go for it? Or should she wait? Being stuck alone with him was presenting a whole new challenge she hadn’t anticipated. Staying celibate had never looked less attractive.

Miraculously he spent most of the afternoon sitting on a small stool on the balcony with his phone pressed to his ear. Little did she know he had disturbed Doctor Linda’s sleep and kept her awake nattering away about his problems with the Detective.

He finally emerged when he saw her returning to put her plate in the sink.

“Detective,” He said with a smile as he entered the tiny kitchen. “How are you this evening? Good day?”

She turned to face him. “Sort of.”

His eyebrows raised in acknowledgement. He too had a ‘sort of’ kind of day.

The two stood nodding their heads at each other for a moment before Chloe broke the silence.

“There’s no way to start this conversation smoothly so I’m just going to start.”

“Okay…” He wondered how badly this was going to hurt.

“This morning…” She started. “Was not -I stopped because – I’m going to be honest –“

“Detective, please.” He interrupted holding his hands out. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know you’re not ready and that is completely alright with me. I know you asked for time, but your time slips away so fast, and I don’t want to waste any more of it. In saying that… It’s not worth it to me if you’re not wholeheartedly okay with us.”

“You would wait?” Chloe asked after a beat.

He simply nodded his head giving her an achingly honest smile.

She shook her head incredulously and closed the gap between them. Her arms snaked around his waist. His words had made up her mind for her.

“Lucifer,” She continued. “I was going to say, I wish I hadn’t stopped last night.”

He looked down at her shocked. It was rare that he was so quiet and she laughed nervously.

She delicately reached up on her tiptoes and pecked him once on the lips.

“Earth to Lucifer?”

“You didn’t want to stop.” He repeated still staring at her waiting for her to take it back but hoping like Hell that he could take her in his arms right now.

She shook her head.

He bent over and touched his lips to hers with such a passion she was unfamiliar with. His larger fingers trailed up the sides of her body holding her to him. She felt just as greedy tugging at his suit.

Sensing her urgency her scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them through to the bedroom. The light was off and the curtains were wide open to the large windows that overlooked the city night.

They didn’t even make it to the bed. He set her down in front of the glass and began slowly stripping her clothes. She followed his lead, taking a bit longer and stumbling over all the many buttons.

They glanced up into each other’s eyes every so often as if to check the other was still there. Still really Lucifer, still really Chloe.

Lucifer bent and kissed the top of her shoulder and then lower to press his lips against the scar from where she’d been shot. She laced her fingers in his hair and her eyes fluttered as he began kissing her neck tenderly.

He turned her around to undo her bra while still adoring the skin at her neck. His hands roamed around the front of her, one massaging her breast, the other cupping the apex of her thighs through her panties.

She let out a small moan of pleasure and could feel Lucifer’s grin in response.

He leisurely pulled her panties down by hooking his thumbs into the side. She gracelessly leant on his shoulder to step out of them. He placed a quick kiss to each bum cheek on his way back up.

She could feel him pressing against her behind as he continued to caress circles in her centre. She began to lose her balance and place her hands on the window in front of her to steady herself.

With more resistance now he bent her over forward further and ran a single finger along her ready opening. She felt the tip of him caress her there briefly and then pushed inside her. The filling feeling made her moan unabashedly. He pulled back slightly, gripping her hips, before thrusting into her again and again and again.

Lucifer’s breath came fast and louder as he worked himself up. The harder he pushed the more of the cool glass chilled her body as he pressed her up against it. The contrasting sensations of heat and chill heightened the twisting sensitivity inside her.

She was desperate for more and pushed back against him matching his pace. Her breath fogged up the glass as she looked out at the twinkling city lights through hooded eyes.

His fingers unrelenting rubbed her gently to her breaking point. As he felt her insides convulse around him he came along with her, her pleasure his undoing.

Chloe looked up shocked to see Lucifer’s wings unfurl suddenly in the reflection of the window.

“Oh,” He said noticing as well as she turned in his arms to stare at them.

“They’re shimmering.” She noticed. The Lightbringer being true to his name.

He could see the glow of them from her eyes even in the dark. He wanted to make a joke about them being created in Heaven but held his tongue. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly against his chest. She delicately traced the outline of the feathers at his back.

“So soft,” He heard her whisper.

**-**

Chloe and Lucifer walked side by side around the corridor of the hotel for the 50th time.

She had been peppering him with questions about history today after their video call where he helped Trixie with her homework.

“You know I haven’t visited England since the 1800’s” He admitted.

“Really? But your accent?”

“I know, I love it! Isn’t it sexy?”

She craned her neck to look at him with a quiet smile at her lips. He caught her watching him and grinned wickedly.

“Excuse me Miss, but it’s impolite to stare.” He mocked walking with his hands clasped behind his back like usual, adding to the air about him.

She rolled her eyes and bumped his hip with hers. He was definitely sexy alright, she conceded. Last night had changed the plan for quarantine entirely. She feels so at home in her bubble with him. He can’t believe he’s wasted time checking in with Maze about work when he could’ve been doing this. Doing Chloe, specifically.

This feels like their new routine already.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Look out for my other stories coming this month! Thanks!


End file.
